Rematch
by Robina
Summary: Leo wants to completly mend the hole between him and Raph. He had no clue where his second fight with Nightwatcher would lead. Contains Turtlecest


"I don't think this is a good idea Leo." Raph's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant. Leo glanced at his brother, dressed in the Nightwatcher costume except for the helmet, and sighed. This probably wasn't a good idea, but it was necessary. He knew there was something still between him and Raph despite the fact that things between them were calmer now than ever before. Neither of them had dealt with that night on the rooftop. It was past time they did.

"What Raph, you scared?" It was the easiest way Leo knew to get Raph past his reluctance and it worked like a charm. Raph's eyes narrowed at him and he put on the helmet. He didn't speak, instead moving into a fighting stance. The secluded area of the sewers Leo had found for this gave them about the same amount of room as the rooftop without the rain and anger- and hurt- that night had. Taking his own ready stance, Leo reminded himself he had to know. Raph had beaten him that night, destroyed a part of him, his confidence, and he had to know if it was a fluke…or if all that time spent away to train had been for nothing. He Ihad/I to know.

They circled each other, each waiting for an opening, until "Nightwatcher" lunged. The fight was on. Punches, kicks, and dodges flowed from them almost like a dance. They knew each other's moves and patterns and not even the years apart had changed that. One moved and the other countered. Leo excelled at getting around Raph, blending into the shadows as only a true ninja could. Raph might stumble from the attacks, but he could take them and more, years of fights letting him ignore the quick pain of a landed blow so he could attack instead. Judging his brother's movements, Leo was forced to admit they were at least equals when Raph's anger wasn't guiding him. Neither was succeeding at ending this fight though. Leo regretted insisting on Raph wearing that costume. It was harder to read Raph's moves with the bulky mass blocking the subtle shift of muscles. He had to settle for thinking of his opponent as "Nightwatcher". Thinking it was Raph had him looking for tells he couldn't see.

He moved to Nightwatcher's side and faded back into a shadow an instant before the kick could land. His eyes narrowed as he watched Nightwatcher search for him and waited for his moment to strike. It came when Nightwatcher had turned his back to him, subtly relaxing his guard and cocking his head to one side. Leo flew from the safety of the shadow only to have Nightwatcher sidestep his attack. Before Leo could recover, the chains Nightwatcher used wrapped around his arms and he was knocked to the ground on his back with Nightwatcher pinning him. He'd fallen for Nightwatcher's trap.

A black-gloved hand reached up to pull off the helmet, letting Leo see the shocked expression in Raph's eyes. The disbelief was familiar. It was the same look Raph had worn before he ran that rainy night. ITwice now. And this was a fair fight./I They stared at each other as the implications of Raph's victory, hard fought with the heavy costume slowing his moves, and knew that without the costume, victory would be easier. Raph would be faster, more flexible fighting normally. IGuess I was doing the wrong training…/I

"Leo…" Raph trailed off. One hand reached out and traced Leo's cheek. Leo blinked in surprise at the gesture, confusion clouding his gaze as he felt something flicker in his stomach. Raph's eyes changed to…Leo couldn't place the emotion he could see. Raph's fingers trailed down to his neck for a moment before being snatched away, Raph moving off of him and standing to the side. Freeing himself, Leo stood, noticing that Raph refused to look at him. This wasn't supposed to build a new wall between them…

"Raph, what's wrong?"

"Nuthin'. Just…nuthin'." Leo didn't believe that for a second. He moved towards Raph slowly, eyes narrowing at the visible stiffening of Raph's shoulders. The feeling in his belly was increasing. He felt…different somehow, but a familiar difference. Which made no sense. He just really wanted to soothe his brother, calm whatever was bothering Raph so they could go back to being on almost good footing.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

Raph's scoff wasn't very reassuring. "We ain't exactly the talkin' type Leo. Dun worry 'bout it, 'kay?"

"I'm your brother. It's my job to worry."

"Ya didn't seem ta worry enough ta come ho-" Raph winced. "Sorry. Didn't mean it."

IYes you did./I Leo wondered what Raph was hiding. Mike and Don- even Splinter- had forgiven him for staying away so long. Raph still held that grudge. But why? Raph should have been happy to not have him around, being their family's "leader". "I'm sorry Raph." The words were out before he could stop them, prompted by the strange feelings spreading through him. "I…I messed up. I can't blame you for not forgiving me."

"It ain't that Leo," Raph was quick to say, but the words seemed to stall in his throat after. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Something was in Raph's gaze…the flicker became a flame when Raph's eyes dropped for a moment, running over his body. Their eyes met again and the flame became a fire. Leo's heart was racing. Whatever was going on had been happening for a while. He remembered these feelings, buried beneath pride and anger, surging forward whenever he and Raph were friendly. It had been so easy to ignore them then. Before he'd seen them in Raph's eyes and known he wasn't the only one affected.

There was a question in Raph's eyes, one he wasn't sure of the answer to. He couldn't move though. He just wanted…his eyes widened when Raph's hand brushed his cheek. Raph Iknew/I. Whatever was in them, Raph had discovered and accepted already. How? A shiver ran through him when Raph stepped closer. There was nothing he been taught to prepare him for this. To let him know how to react when Raph pressed their lips together- and stopped. Stood there and waited for something. Their eyes met again and that look in Raph's eyes- careful and scared- encouraged him, lifted his spirits until he found his courage again and moved his lips against Raph's.

It was the chastest of kisses. Neither lead, neither followed, they walked down this new, odd path together. Later, Leo knew, he'd worry about this. Meditate on its meaning and try to figure out why he was reacting this way. For now, his hands lifted to Raph's shoulders and he just enjoyed.


End file.
